Faults
by alienhunter
Summary: Jarod is a Law Enforcement Office in CA and he finds some peculiar evidence found deep in the Police Department. Can he solve this case before Miss Parker and her team catch him?


Hello everyone! I want to thank-you for reading my story. This is the first Pretender Fan-Fic that I've ever written, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
~alienhunter~  
  
P.S. Please read some of Pretender Fanatic writing, she is my best friend, and she is a great author. Thanks.  
  
Faults  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, DE 4:22pm  
Miss Parker walked into her office. "Well, what do we have here?" she murmured to herself, as she looked at a box on her desk. Broots and Sydney walked in only a moment after word. "What's that Parker?" asked Sydney. "Well I'm not quite sure but maybe it's from that son of yours!" she said frustrated. "Parker!" Sydney stammered. "Aren't you going to open it up?" Broots said quietly. "Well I don't know maybe.if you both get out of my face for once!" she yelled. Quickly Broots and Sydney left the room. "Geese wonder what's wrong with her?" Broots said in a worried tone. "Just one of those days." Sydney replied. Inside her office alone, Miss Parker sat down at her desk. She opened her drawer to get a DSA out. When she opened the drawer there was a note inside. It read: Miss P. Sorry I missed you. -Jarod Attached to the note was a DSA. She popped the DSA into her computer and watched. It was her mother, the day she had died. Miss Parker watched in horror as her mother was shot down in the elevator. She turned it off. She could no longer watch what was happening. What kind of sick game was Jarod playing? Maybe he was just making her remember and what did he mean by, "sorry I missed you?" Miss Parker was confused. She took a drink of water and gulped down about eight pills. She lit her cigarette and took a puff.  
  
California Police Department San Francisco, CA 8:31am  
Jarod walked into the California Police Department with his newly made id badge saying, "Jarod Theory, Law Enforcement Officer." He took out his red notebook and reread the headlines, "Officer Missing After Theft" and the other one said, "Louis Clark: Wanted, Found Dead." He closed the book and walked into Mr. Spitz's office, the head chief. Jarod began to say, "Hi there," and he picked up Mr. Spitz's nameplate on his desk, "Mr. Spitz. My name is Jarod Theory." "Ah yes, Jarod I have heard so much about you and your work! Welcome to The California Police Department!" Mr. Spitz said calmly. "Thank you." Jarod replied.  
"We have been working recently on a case much similar to all the other homicides around here. We think that there is a link between them all and that there may be more that one killer. Let me show you around." Mr. Spitz said leading his hand down the hall. Jarod followed him down the hall and through the rest of the building. There was one part of the building though that Mr. Spitz didn't show Jarod and Jarod knew it. Previously Jarod had looked at the blueprint for the building and it surly hadn't disappeared! Mr. Spitz just clearly didn't show him!  
Jarod walked into Mr. Spitz's office and found that there was someone else in there.  
"Jarod, I would like you to meet Amy. Amy Portal, she is the main sheriff of San Francisco."  
"Hi, my name is Jarod. Jarod Theory. Nice to meet you, Amy." As he shook her hand warmly.  
"Hello, Jarod. Mr. Spitz I'll see you later. See you around Jarod." She said smiling as she left the room.  
"What was she in here for?" Jarod asked.  
"I don't know. We share a lot of files so she is in and out of here."  
"Oh."  
Jarod walked out of Mr. Spitz's office and walked down to his own office. He thought to himself that Mr. Spitz was lying.  
  
Miss Parker's House Blue Cove, DE 9:23pm  
Miss Parker took a drag from her cigarette and then put it out. Her nerves were obviously bothering her. She had brought the box home with her but hadn't opened it. She began to open it when the phone startled her. "What!" she demanded. It was Jarod. "So, did you get my 'present' yet?" he asked. "I was just about to open your little 'present'." She said. "Oh well then you won't be needing this call right now. I suppose I better get back to my doings, you know saving the world while trying not to get caught! Tata!" Jarod hung up the phone before Miss Parker could say anything else. "Dang!" she said to herself. She picked up her phone again and called Sydney to tell him to tap the phone to see where Jarod was. When she got off the phone with Sydney she walked over the table and sat down. She lit her cigarette. She took a puff and then started to open her box.  
  
Jarod's Hideout Somewhere 9:35pm  
Jarod hung up the phone with Miss Parker. He had wondered why she hadn't opened her box yet. He sensed something was wrong with her though. She wasn't herself. He would call her at a later date to ask her again if she had opened it, but now he was more concerned about the murder of Lewis Clark. He knew that it wasn't suicide. He took out his files for Lewis. He began to flip through them, looking at the markings on his neck and back. He was definitely strangled and whipped to death. But by whom? Jarod needed to know and he was going to find out. Jarod looked at his neck more closely and concluded that there was some kind of mark from a wristband or watch. But who's? There was something wrong. It say's that Lewis was convicted of three burglaries, and a homicide murder of a young girl named Marie Chuan Claire. If Lewis killed a young girl why would he kill himself? Jarod was tired and he was beginning to lose his thoughts. So he slipped into bed for the rest of the night.  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, DE 8:16am  
"Well Miss Parker, I have been able to almost locate Jarod, but not quite." Said Broots as Miss Parker walked into his office. "Not quite, I have given you twenty-four hours and you still haven't located him? What's going to happen when we can't locate you for your funeral? Then what? Answer me!" Miss Parker yelled. "Well, er, I, ah." he mumbled. "Speechless, eh? I'll give you another twenty-four hours but that's it and if you haven't located him by then," Miss Parker slid her hand across her neck and Broots swallowed hard. "Parker, take it easy on him, at least he's trying!" Sydney said trying to reason. Miss Parker looked at him and left the room.  
Back in her office, Miss Parker took out a picture, and some old remnants of her family. That was the 'present' Jarod had left her in the box. The picture was of her old house and of her and her mother. There was also a doll of hers and a necklace with a picture inside of her mother. Miss Parker needed to talk to Jarod, but not now not until tonight at home, not at The Centre.  
"Darling," Mr. Parker reasoned with his daughter, "we need to talk."  
  
"About what, Daddy?" Miss Parker asked. "Well I heard that you have been talking to Jarod besides Centre work. Is this true?" Mr. Parker questioned. "Daddy, you know that I wouldn't do that behind your back!" she answered. "I was just checking, you never know who to believe around here, you know truth and lies." He said. "Of course Daddy." Miss Parker walked back into her office, but only to see Lyle sitting at her desk looking at some files. "What are you doing!" she demanded. "Oh, hi sis! Just looking at some of your files. You've been a busy beaver. These files aren't yours and you know that, maybe I should tell someone about these files. Huh?" "And just how would you know. I bet you've been doing the same. I've seen you talking to Mr. Raines. What does he have to say?"  
"Sis, there are some things that you just can't find out, and this is one of them." Lyle said as he walked out of the room with the stolen files. Broots walked in a second afterwards.  
"Uh, hi Miss Parker." He said.  
"What!"  
"Um well I've pinpointed Jarod, but I'm afraid that there is some bad news also."  
"What's that?"  
"Well it seems that Sydney is missing."  
"What. Are you sure?"  
"I'm pretty sure."  
"Oh great, we've got Jarod but now Sydney is gone. Great."  
  
Jarod's Hideout Somewhere 7:55pm Jarod got out his computer and put in a DSA. It read at the bottom, "Jarod For Centre Use Only". It showed one of Jarod's simulations. He was beginning to figure out a murder case and who did it. Jarod was watching the DSA when the phone rang. He shut off his computer and picked up the phone. It was Miss Parker. "Well hello there stranger! How's your neck of the woods?" he asked. "Shut-up and don't get smart with me. Listen I need to know some things. What did my mother tell you? I mean did she ever talk about me?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Jarod began, "Yes she did. A lot too! She would say how much she loved you and that she could never have a more perfect daughter." He said calmly. "Oh dang it, Jarod! I miss her so much." Miss Parker began to cry over the phone. "Don't worry Miss Parker. It will be all right someday. Just don't' worry." Jarod said. "Jarod, thanks." She said. "No problem, Miss Parker." Jarod said as he hung up the phone. He didn't even bring up the subject of the box. But he knew that she had opened it. That is why she called and asked him that. Jarod opened back up his computer and started to watch it again. His memories were flooding in his mind. Not all of them were good either. He was remembering Mrs. Parker and her death. Jarod sat and thought for a while. He was thinking about the death of Lewis Clark. Jarod had concluded that the murder of Lewis took place somewhere in the California Police Department. There had to be video cameras around that place. If in fact Lewis was murdered there, there had to be a video to prove it. Jarod grabbed his coat and a flashlight and headed out the door to the California Police Department.  
  
California Police Department San Francisco, CA 10:13pm  
Jarod snuck in the back door and headed down the hall towards the video room. For being a police department they sure weren't high on security. Jarod picked the lock and opened the door. There were tapes everywhere. On the floor, table, on shelves. It was a mess. After searching for about an hour Jarod finally found it. He slid it into the tape player on the desk and began to watch. It was Lewis and Mr. Spitz. They were walking down the hall together.  
"Lewis, we need to talk about you being the head chief."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I mean I've been here longer and don't you think I deserve that place? Come into my office so we can talk."  
Then the tape shows Lewis and Mr. Spitz walking into his office. Except only one thing, it shows only Mr. Spitz leaving his office. That was a far as the tape showed. Lewis never came out according to the tape. The tape had been cut. Jarod grabbed the tape and walked out of the room. On his way out he noticed a mark on the wall. It was blood. Jarod quickly took a sample and left the room. He thought someone was coming down the hall so he made a run for it and ran out the doors.  
  
Jarod's Hideout Somewhere 12:21  
Jarod walked into his hideout and took off his coat. He sat the tape down on the couch and went to go look at the blood sample. After taking a look at the sample he found out that it was Amy's. Why would Amy's blood be in the video room? He wondered. He would have to ask her about why it was in there.  
He sat down on the couch and popped in the video. He watched it over and over again until he could find out exactly where it was cut. After he found that out he went over to his computer and began to download the video from the police department. Once he had done that, he could enhance the video so that he could get the uncut video. About a half hour later he had finished downloading the uncut video. He opened it up and began to watch it.  
It was Lewis and Mr. Spitz again. They were walking down the hall together.  
"Lewis, we need to talk about you being head chief."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I mean I've been here longer and don't you think I deserve that place? Come into my office so we can talk."  
They both walked into the office. Then the camera switches view so that you can see what is going on inside Mr. Spitz's office.  
"I don't know if I can handle you becoming more powerful than me, Lewis." Mr. Spitz says as he flips his switchblade open.  
"Now, now. Mr. Spitz, if you want to be head chief than you can be. I don't want to cause trouble."  
"Oh, but you already have." Mr. Spitz said with a smirk.  
Lewis begins to back up until he reaches the wall. "No!" he yelled repeatedly.  
Mr. Spitz begins to stab him until he lay there dead, bleeding. At that very moment Amy walks into Mr. Spitz's office to grab some papers. When she sees Mr. Spitz holding the switchblade and Lewis on the floor dead, she knew what had happened. She screamed and Mr. Spitz covered her mouth.  
"If you say anything I will cut you open and let all your body parts roll onto the floor. You see that tape up there?" he asks as he points to the video recorder. She nodded her head.  
"You better find that tape and cut it or you'll end out like him. Got it?"  
She didn't reply. He took her finger and sliced part of it off so that it was bleeding. She screamed underneath his hand.  
"Do you get it yet?" he asked once more.  
She shook her head yes in reply.  
Then the tape shows Mr. Spitz dragging Lewis in a bag down to the morgue room. Once he put the body in one of the lots he went back up to his room to 'clean up'.  
Jarod turned off the tape, and began to think again. He knew who did it and where the body was, now all he had to do was prove it.  
  
Miss Parker's House Blue Cove, DE 8:13pm  
When Miss Parker was done talking with Jarod she went into the kitchen and grabbed a small glass of ice-cold water. She splashed some of it on her face. She opened the Pepto-Bismol and drank almost half of the bottle. He ulcer was hurting, maybe she needed to go and see a doctor, but not now. She had wondered why she was still at The Centre and why she hadn't got out of there. She didn't want to disappoint daddy she thought. She had to find Jarod, soon he would be impossible to catch, oh what the heck was she thinking, he already is impossible to catch. Tomorrow she would ask Broots if he had located Jarod yet and she would ask Sydney some more stories about her mother. She was sick, she needed to get to bed, something wasn't quite right. Maybe her mother didn't die in the elevator? Miss Parker was confused. She needed to talk to Sydney.  
  
SL-27 The Centre 11:52am Hunger was settling inside of Broots's stomach as he went through some files for Miss Parker. He was looking for some lost DSA's of Jarod's simulations. Miss Parker thought that some valuable information was stored on some of them, but since Jarod had most of his DSA's it was almost impossible to find any. All Broots could think about was being caught in The Centre's Sub Level's messing with files that belonged to Mr. Rains. Broots heard a loud bang and slammed the file drawer. He hid for about ten minuets then decided that the coast was clear. He opened the drawer again and heard another loud bang. Broots looked around and saw a shadow run down the hall. He ran to the door and watched the shadow turn down another hall. He opened the door and walked down the hall. Behind him he felt the presence of someone. He turned around and there was Angelo. Broots yelled and Angelo replied, "Broots, scared." "Yes Angelo, you scared me. I thought that you were a sweeper coming to get me!" Broots said hoarsely. Broots decided that that was enough for one day down in SL-27 and returned to his office. When he got up there Mr. Raines was waiting there for him. Broots put his head down and tried not to catch eye contact with him. "Ah Mr. Broots where were you?" Raines asked wheezing. "Well I was just.um.grabbing these files for Miss Parker and um." he stuttered. "Files? What kind of files?" "Um. I really don't think that.um." "I really don't think that you need to be bothering Broots right now!" Miss Parker said as she walked into Broots's office. "Miss Parker." Coughed Raines. "Yes, Raines. I think that you should leave now!" Miss Parker said sarcastically. Raines took one look at her serious face and left the room with his squeaking wheels on his oxygen tank. "Thanks Miss Parker." Broots said relieved. "Broots, don't thank me. What about those files?" Miss Parker asked. "Well I only found a couple files and only one DSA but I'm sure it's not the one that we were looking for." "What files?" she pushed on. "Well one is on all the children that she tried to save before she died and." he said as Miss Parker interrupted him. "Let me see that!" she hollered as she reached for the files. She quickly read the files and realized that she had died trying to save this kids. She left the room with Broots standing there dumbfounded.  
  
California Police Department Los Angeles, CA 9:13am  
"Amy, hi!" Jarod said as he bumped into Amy as she was walking down the hall. Something was wrong with her and Jarod could sense that. Her head was down and she looked as if she were crying.  
"What's wrong?" Jarod asked.  
Still no answer from her. Then Jarod realized a funny shaped scar on her face. It looked just like the one on Lewis Clark's body. Amy was hiding something, but what was it?  
"Listen, Amy, I can help you. Just trust me. Please." He said.  
"I don't need help." She replied quickly.  
"I know what Mr. Spitz did. If you just tell me what you saw that night, I will be able to help you." He pleaded.  
"Jarod, how did you know?" she asked.  
"Never mind that. Listen meet me at my house tonight and we can talk about what happened. Ok?"  
"I'm not so sure."  
"I can help you, please."  
"Alright." She finally said.  
  
California Police Department San Francisco, CA Later  
Jarod was walking down the hall towards Mr. Spitz's office when he noticed a hidden door down another hall. This was the part of the building that Mr. Spitz hadn't shown him. He went down the hall to see where the doors led. He opened the door and walked down the steps. It was increasingly cold down there. When he got to the bottom there were four tables all with white sheets on them. It almost looked like a morgue. There were rows upon rows of morgue tables. There must have been at least one hundred people in there. Jarod headed for the file cabinets and looked through the files. "These must be all the people in here." He thought. If Lewis Clark was in here then maybe his file wouldn't be here to help cover it up, but maybe his body is. Jarod would come back here in the evening to check it out.  
"Is something wrong, Jarod?" asked Mr. Spitz  
"Well not really. I was just wondering down the hall and I saw a door open and I went down the stairs."  
"Ah, the morgue room. Yes usually that door should be closed. If you ever see it open would you mind closing it?" he stuttered.  
Jarod could see the worry on his face.  
"Oh ok. I wanted to ask you anyways, was Lewis Clark's case ever solved?" Jarod intrigued.  
"Well, no not really. It was a pretty obvious case though."  
"Really. Then who do you think did it and where do you propose his body is?"  
"I'm not quite sure Jarod! I think that that is enough for one day." Mr. Spitz yelled.  
Jarod left the room with a smirk. But now he needed to figure out what to do about Mr. Spitz. Later he would set up a little 'date' with him.  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Centre 12:11am  
Miss Parker walked past Broots's office and said, "Broots, come." She didn't even look behind herself to see if he was following. A moment after word Broots stumbled into her office.  
"Yes, Miss Parker." He alleged.  
"Have you heard anything about Sydney?" Miss Parker asked.  
"Well uh, not yet. But I did figure out that I lost Jarod's location." He whispered.  
"What! Again. Well who's going to be next? First Jarod then Sydney. Now what?" she shouted.  
"Miss Parker, I'm really sorry. I'll get back to it right away." Broots said as he left the room.  
"Broots, keep a look out for Sydney!" Miss Parker yelled after him.  
"I will!" he yelled back.  
  
SL-26  
  
The Centre 2:54pm  
Sydney struggled to get loose but he was strapped too tight. He yelled but no one heard him. Lyle walked into the room.  
"Well, hello there Sydney. How are you today? Hope your good because I think you need some re-education. What do you think?" Lyle said.  
"Lyle, this is crazy. You don't know what your doing."  
"You're right for once, I don't."  
Lyle put in some recent DSA's of The Centre and made Sydney watch them as they were projected onto the wall. They showed all the mistakes the Sydney had been making recently as well as some ones that he made when Jarod was still at The Centre. Lyle went over into another room and came back with a syringe full of a narcotic that the Centre had made just for the occasion.  
"Lyle, what are you doing?" asked Sydney as Lyle squirted some of it out.  
"This won't hurt a bit." Lyle remarked.  
Sydney struggled but it was no use. Lyle injected him as quick as The Centre took Sydney for re-education. Sydney tried to resist the drug but it was too strong and he was out like a flash.  
Mr. Raines came rolling in with his oxygen tank observing his partners work.  
"How long will it last?" Raines gasped.  
"About eight hours, that will give us enough time to brainwash him. Don't you think?" Lyle assumed.  
"It better!" choked Raines as he walked out of the room, with his wheels squeaking all the way out.  
  
California Police Department San Francisco, CA 3:13pm  
After about three hours of searching Jarod had finally found Lewis Clark's body. He was surprised when he found it because it was like it was never touched. Almost like someone had already been there before he was there. He examined the body more closely and concluded that the body was cleaned using alcohol and it was powdered up by Mr. Spitz. Jarod heard something behind him and turned around. All the sudden everything went black and Jarod fell to the ground. Jarod's limp body was dragged up the stairs and into his own office.  
Jarod woke up about twenty minuets later. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to gain focus as well as conscious again. He looked up to see Mr. Spitz sitting with his feet up on Jarod's desk. Jarod swore beneath his breath at the sight of Mr. Spitz.  
"What's wrong, Jarod?" grinned Mr. Spitz. "You know, I can't have you snooping around in business that doesn't belong to you! I have a reputation to keep, you know that."  
"You're sick." Said Jarod as he spit at Mr. Spitz. Jarod tried to free himself but found out that he was handcuffed to his chair.  
"Handcuffs, the best ones too. I'm afraid that you aren't going to get out of them ones!" Mr. Spitz laughed.  
Mr. Spitz cell phone rang at that very moment and he answered it. He talked for a moment and finally said, "Dang!" he slammed down the phone.  
"Well, looks like I'm going to be leaving, but only for a couple of hours." He stood up and dragged Jarod inside a closet in the corner and tied him up real tight.  
"You'll never get out of that!" Mr. Spitz chuckled as he shut the closet door on Jarod and ran down the hall and out of the building completely.  
Jarod had no time to waste. He quickly got out of the handcuffs and the loose knot that Mr. Spitz dumbly put Jarod in. He opened the closet door and fell out. He rapidly got up to his feet. He was going to give Mr. Spitz a little pay back when he returned.  
  
Broots's Hole The Centre 5:38pm  
Miss Parker allowed herself into Broots's office. She set about twenty files on top of his desk. About two seconds after Broots walked into his office.  
"Miss Parker!" he said relieved.  
"What!" she demanded.  
"You won't believe what I just heard. I know where Sydney is." He yelled with excitement.  
"Where?" Miss Parker asked.  
"Well, I was walking down the hall towards your room and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lyle and Raines talking. Raines said that brainwashing would be good for Sydney and that Lyle should have done the re- education earlier. So that means that he is in SL-26 receiving re- education!" he said overjoyed. "I have some other good news too, I found Jarod!"  
"Hurry, Broots let's get down there, we'll worry about Jarod later!" Miss Parker shouted.  
  
SL-26 The Centre 5:56pm  
Miss Parker had her gun at hand as her and Broots traveled in the dark towards the room where Sydney was. They could hear the faint whisper of Lyle and then a loud thud was heard. Quickly Miss Parker and Broots hid behind one of the support beams while Lyle walked out of the room and headed up the stairs. When the coast was clear Miss Parker and Broots slid into the room undetected. There in the room sat Sydney, strapped tight against the chair drugged up and almost half brainwashed. There were projections all over the wall of Sydney. Miss Parker ran over to him and began to free him. She handed Broots her gun and Sydney stood up.  
"Hi sis!" Lyle yelled from across the room with a gun in his hand.  
"You wouldn't" she smiled.  
Lyle tested his gun on the ceiling and grinned from ear to ear. Miss Parker tried to make a mad dash with Sydney for the door but her foot got caught on some cords on the floor.  
"Broots shoot!" she yelled.  
Broots held the gun tight and closed his eyes. He shot and missed twice. Lyle shot his gun and Broots ran towards Miss Parker to help get Sydney out.  
"Give me the gun and get out of here Broots!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Broots threw her the gun and she caught it in her hands. Broots ran with Sydney out the door and up the stairs. Miss Parker and Lyle were left in the room, both with their guns pointed at each other.  
"Lyle, drop it. You aren't going anywhere!" she told him.  
Lyle refused to drop the gun. She shot at his foot and he screamed and dropped his gun. At that very moment Raines rolled into the room when he heard all the noise. Miss Parker shot at his oxygen tank and Raines caught on fire. She ran out the door and up the stairs to find Broots and Sydney just as the whole room blew up.  
  
Jarod's Office California Police Department 8:21pm  
Jarod had rigged the whole room so that when Mr. Spitz got returned he would be ready to give him a little pay back. Jarod had the whole room set with video cameras on the night of the murder. He also set some stereos up so that Mr. Spitz voice could be heard all over the police station as well as the video all over the TV's. Jarod picked up his phone and called Amy. He told her to call the police as soon as Mr. Spitz confessed. Jarod was very prepared for Mr. Spitz and was anxious for him to get back so he tied himself back up in the closet and waited for Mr. Spitz to return.  
Almost twenty minuets later Mr. Spitz arrived back in the room, with Jarod re-handcuffed and tied in the closet.  
"Well Jarod. How are you? Still in the closet." Mr. Spitz asked looking at the closet door.  
"Just fine!" Jarod yelled as he slammed the closet door on Mr. Spitz and knocked him to the ground. Jarod grabbed the handcuffs and tied Mr. Spitz to the chair leg.  
"Jarod!" Mr. Spitz yelled. "What are you doing?"  
"Just a little game I call confession!" joked Jarod.  
All of the sudden Mr. Spitz's voice could be heard all over the room and throughout the whole building. Mr. Spitz's face appeared on the TV, handcuffed to the chair. Jarod flipped out his switchblade and looked right into Mr. Spitz's eyes.  
"Jarod, please. Don't hurt me." Mr. Spitz pleaded.  
"Oh but Lewis asked you not to hurt him and you still did. I don't know. This could be fun!" Jarod said enthusiastically.  
Jarod approached Mr. Spitz with the switchblade. "I think that I might enjoy dragging you down to the morgue room and storing you there so that no one knew it was me. Isn't that what you did to Lewis Clark?" Jarod stepped closer.  
"Yes! Yes! Please don't hurt me. I did it. I killed Lewis Clark. He was going to take my job! Please just don't hurt me!" Mr. Spitz confessed.  
  
At that moment police arrived in the room and took Mr. Spitz into custody. Amy walked in and hugged Jarod.  
"Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Your welcome!" Jarod said as she left the room.  
  
The Centre Landing Strip 9:47pm  
"Broots come on! I am leaving with or without you!" Miss Parker yelled.  
"Coming!" Broots said as he emerged onto the jet.  
Miss Parker, Broots, and Sydney boarded the jet and took off to get Jarod.  
  
California Police Department San Francisco, CA 11:12  
Jarod walked down the hall to leave the building and head to Georgia to solve a case when Miss Parker, Sydney, and the sweepers stopped him. They had their guns withdrew and pointed towards him.  
"Jarod!" Miss Parker yelled.  
Jarod ran down the hall but only to find more sweepers, and then he went up the other way and down the steps, running all the way. Shots rang above him as he slid out the door. Miss Parker at his heels. Jarod made a quick escape into his car and drove off with everyone shooting at the car all the way.  
"Damn-it!" Miss Parker screamed. Miss Parker ran her fingers through her hair and held it up.  
"Parker, take it easy on yourself!" Sydney added.  
"Right." Miss Parker laughed as the sweepers and Broots arrived at the scene.  
Jarod looked back at Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and the sweepers one last time before heading to his new job.  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
